untitled
by wallflowerdevotchkas
Summary: harry discovers that there is someone moody forgot to mention in the picture of the order of the pheniox.
1. pictures on the wall

Summary: I suppose this is AU. I don't know I'm guessing. Well, okay, I'm sure it's an AU. This is my first fic so please no flames as I believe you call them. Anyway on to the whole point of the summary: remember when Mad eye showed Harry the picture of the Order and told him about each of the members and how they died? Well, Harry discovers that there is one person Moody neglected to identify. Takes place during winter break of Harry's sixth year during a gathering of the Order of the Phoenix at the Black's house. Yeah, Sirius died, but I'm resurrecting him because he's just too awesome to die and Gary Oldman rocks my socks.

A/n: as I said this is my first story so I apologize before hand if it sucks moose piss (if that's possible).

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter, the characters or anything else. Well, I do own one OC, but that is all.

Chapter one: "pictures on the wall."

Harry roamed the halls of the "Noble House of Black" bored out of his mind. Mrs. Weasley had not allowed any of the children to go outside all winter break claiming it was too cold. Indeed it was. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and ice and yet the clouds above produced more and more snowflakes.

Harry turned a corner and found a surprisingly pleasing looking room. Harry entered staring up at the high ceiling and the chandelier hanging gracefully down above his head like an elegant glass spider. Harry gazed around the rest of the room. Bookshelves and photographs lined the dark green colored walls. Three large windows allowed light to pour in onto the floor where an enormous Oriental rug lay.

Harry began scanning the pictures in hopes of finding ones of his parents. He was successful in finding five. Two of them dancing together and kissing. Another two of them laughing with a few other members of the Order. And then there was the picture Harry had already seen. It was the one of all the members laughing and rising their glasses unaware of their horrible fate. Harry was transfixed on his parents' image until his eyes fell on someone he had not noticed before. Someone Moody had not mentioned. Harry squinted to get a clearer focus of the mysterious figure. She seemed about his parents' age only maybe a year or two younger. Judging by the gray tints in the black and white photo Harry guessed her pixie cut hair was a shade of brown. Harry wondered why he had never noticed her before since she was standing in between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"I see you've found the other study." Came a familiar voice from behind Harry.

Harry wheeled around swiftly to see Mad eye Moody standing in the doorway his magic eye whizzing to and fro. Harry gulped feeling as though he might be in trouble for wandering around alone.

" Yes, sir." He choked.

" And I see your looking at the picture of the Order again as well?" asked Moody making his way to where harry stood.

Harry nodded and turned back to the picture still staring at the young woman as Moody stood next to him.

"Who is that?" asked Harry pointing to the girl next to Sirius and Lupin, " I don't think you mentioned her last time."

Moody gazed at the photograph intently his index finger and thumb to his chin, " I'm not surprised." He replied finally after studying the girl with the shy smile and twinkling eyes.

Harry glanced over at Mad eye in confusion.

" It's a sad story," sighed Moody lifting the picture off the wall with one hand, " I think we're all trying to forget it really."

Harry wondered how this girl's story could have been any worse than the others.

Moody sat down on the red velvet couch in the middle of the room the picture still in his hands. Harry took a seat next to him and gazed down at the picture the glass reflecting the flames in the fireplace.

" Artemis Hecate," began Mad eye, "Muggle born, which was a big deal when your parents were growing up. She might as well of been a leper in those days, but your father, James, and his fellow trouble makers took her in as their friend despite the fact she was also a Slytherin," Mad eye paused for a moment and went on, "one of the best aurors we had and only a year younger than your parents she was."

Harry heard footsteps in the hallway outside the door. He and Mad eye both looked up to see Lupin standing in the doorway staring at them and the photograph in Moody hands.

"Hello, Remus," Greeted Mad eye, " Harry and I were looking at some old photographs."

" that is a rather old one isn't it?" said Lupin changing his gaze to Moody.

"indeed it is." Agreed Moody.

There was silence between them and only the crackling of the fireplace was heard. Lupin placed his hands in his pockets and breathing in a sigh left the two to reminisce.

Mad eye looked back to Harry after Lupin's footsteps had faded down the hallway, "I believe it's about time for dinner, lad." Mad eye placed the picture back on the wall and then he and Harry made their journey down stairs.

The bustle of the kitchen was a nice relief from the emptiness of the up stairs. Mrs. Weasley was busy stirring the soup in a large cauldron. Ron and Bill were setting the table in the dinning room. Hermione was occupied discussing something with Lupin and Mr. Weasley. Ginny and Tonks were trying to open a wine bottle. Fred and George were obviously up to no good. Even Mundungus Fletcher was helping to prepare dinner in some way. It seemed that everyone was doing something except for Sirius who was leaning against a wall in the dinning room with Ron and Bill. Harry approached him and Sirius smiled happily to see his godson.

"how are things?" asked Sirius still smiling. His name had been cleared and ever since then he seemed to be a state of joy and rapture. It seemed as though nothing could bring him down.

"Fine." Replied Harry staring down at the floor. Artemis Hecate was still on his mind. Mad eye had not finished his story and Harry wanted to know why the story was one of such woe and sadness.

"what's on your mind, Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked up at his godfather and asked timidly, " What happened to Artemis Hecate?"

Sirius jumped and turned to Harry his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. There was a crush of silver and glass as Bill dropped a hand full of forks and knives. He too stared at Harry in bewilderment. Ron, however, didn't even flinch. He merely went on with what he had been doing oblivious to the name.

" No, actually, never heard of her in my life." Sirius recovered quickly.

" Mad eye Moody told me you knew her. You were friends with her even though she was a Slytherin." Said Harry.

Sirius looked to Bill and then back to Harry, " Come here." Sirius motioned for harry to follow him into the front room to be out of ear shot from Ron and anyone else in the kitchen.

The room was almost completely dark except for a few candles and the starry night sky coming in through the windows.

" What else do you already know?" asked Sirius checking to make sure no one had followed them in.

"She was muggle born and an auror for the ministry." Answered Harry.

Sirius Sat down in a nearby chair and put his hand under his chin as though pondering.

"She was a nice girl, she really was. Quiet, good-natured, shy, but interesting to talk to," Sirius stopped and with some effort began to talk again, " she was the only person that believed me. the only one that was convinced I was innocent. She would visit me every chance she got. Told me she'd find a way to prove my innocence and clear my name. She did try, bless her heart. Nearly lost her job. Nearly lost everything because of me."

Harry looked over at his godfather ready to ask his next question but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Dinner's ready!" called Mrs. Weasley cheerfully with her ladle in hand.

Harry and Sirius entered the dinning room for dinner. Harry sat down next to Ron and Ginny. Sirius sat down next to Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron filling up a bowl with stew.

" Nothing." Said Harry staring into a glass of water.

" Nothing? Bill nearly had a heart attack when you mentioned that Hecate person and Sirius had to pull you out of the room!"

" Don't worrying about it, Ron." Assured Harry.

" Whenever someone says not to worry about something it's usually a big deal." Chimed in Hermione.

"I don't think I should be talking about it now," whispered Harry, " I'll fill you in later tonight."

"and me too, right?" asked Ginny.

" Your too young!" said Ron

Ginny looked over at Harry for support.

"He's right you know." Answered Harry.

Ginny slumped in her seat and crossed her arms.

After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up stairs and into Harry and Ron's bedroom. They waited until Ginny was fast asleep and then Harry told them everything he had found out about Artemis Hecate.

" And she was friends with your dad?" asked Hermione.

"Both my parents and the marauders." Corrected Harry.

" Well, what happened to her?" asked Ron.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Said Harry.

"Well, you could ask Tonks or even Hagrid! I'm sure they know!" suggested Ron.

"Or Professor Lupin since he did go to school with her." Added Hermione knowingly.

"Yeah, him too." Muttered Ron scratching his head.

"Did you ask Sirius?" asked Hermione.

" He wouldn't tell me what happened to her." Replied Harry.

"Do you think they were-?" began Hermione.

Harry cut her off, " Maybe."


	2. marshmellow tea

Chapter two: "marshmallow tea."

The next morning Harry offered to help Hagrid gather and chop fire wood. They had already gone through the last pile in only three days. Since the house was so large no one was really surprised by this.

"Excited for school to start again?" asked Hagrid as he placed a huge piece of wood on the chopping block.

"For the first time in my life, no." replied Harry handing Hagrid the ax, " I really like it here. It's relaxing and far away from the hectic things at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," began Hagrid slicing the wood in two, " well, let me tell you this place is anythin' but far from hectic. Everyone's in a tizzy and terrified of you-know-who findin' this place."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Shouldn't have said that," muttered Hagrid, " Um, so, Harry, anythin' new with you at all?"

Harry shrugged, "not really, but I did discover a woman in that picture of the order. Mad eye told me about her and I asked Sirius but he didn't say much. I was thinking Sirius and her might have been married or engaged before he went to Azkaban."

Hagrid stopped chopping wood and stared at Harry, "it's really not my place to talk."

"Was she my godmother?" Asked Harry ignoring Hagrid's remark.

Hagrid sighed, " I told you it's not my place to talk, Harry."

" But I have a right to know if she was don't I?"

"Harry," began Hagrid becoming annoyed, "I'm not gonna give in 'cause every time I do you get yourself in more trouble."

Harry and Hagrid didn't speak until all the wood had been chopped and put neatly into a pile on the side of the house.

"You should go on in, Harry. It's quite cold out," Said Hagrid, " and no more noisy questions, you hear me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Hagrid."

Harry made his way inside hoping Mrs. Weasley wouldn't force him to do anymore chores for the day. Walking passed the kitchen Harry noticed Kreacher sitting in the shadows mumbling about the disgrace Sirius had brought the family and how his name should have never been cleared.

"Stupid, filthy, traitor of a son. Poor mistress. Poor Mrs. Black. Oh, poor Kreacher! Evil little murderer and his friends. Horrible Order. Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors, thieves, and murderers! All of them polluting my mistress' house."

Harry rolled his eyes at the house elf's daily rant as he walked on by.

"Oh and there goes that Harry Potter snooping around in other people's business. How dare he bring up 'poor' Ms. Hecate. Oh what a 'sad' story!" mocked Kreacher.

Harry turned to the elf, " How did you know about that?"

"Kreacher heard Harry and Sirius-that good for nothing murderer-talking in this room last night thinking no one heard them."

" What do you know about her?" asked Harry moving toward Kreacher.

" Nothing." Kreacher responded quickly.

"Oh really? You too, huh?" asked Harry as he began to take out his wand.

Kreacher shielded his head; "Kreacher knows nothing! Kreacher knows nothing!"

Harry put away his wand and Kreacher looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He snorted angrily and toddled back into the shadows muttering to himself once more.

"Stupid girl. Serves her right for loving a irresponsible little fiend."

Harry made his way upstairs without running into Mrs. Weasley. He found himself wondering into a room where Tonks and Lupin sat playing a game of chess. Tonks looked up to see Harry and smiled.

"Hi, Harry!" she greeted, "Want some tea?"

"Not really." Responded Harry as he made his way to the bookshelf.

"You sure? It's marshmallow tea." Said Tonks as she went a head and poured him a cup.

Harry took it thinking it would be warm and sweet since its name suggested so. He took one small sip and winced. It tasted awful. He set it down by the windowsill and began looking through the books as Tonks and Lupin continued to play chess. Harry recognized most of the books as Hogwarts yearbooks from past years. Some of them dated back to the 1600's and even the 1400's. Harry picked up the one labeled 1980 and opened it. He flipped through to the Slytherin seventh years and found the person he was looking for. Her hair was still the same as it was in the picture of the order. Her eyes still twinkled, her skin just as pale, and her smile just as timid. She didn't look like any of the other proud and boastful students in her house.

" Why are you looking in that yearbook?" asked Tonks, " James graduated in '79."

"I-I thought it was in 1980." Harry lied although not very convincingly.

"It was '79." Corrected Lupin his voice having a hint of irritation in it.

Harry placed the book back on the shelf and picked up the yearbook from 1979. He flipped through it and found the pictures of all the marauders. Each of them looking so hopeful and full of life. Even Professor Lupin's weary eyes showed a young man who believed his future to be blissful and bright.

"Remus! Oh, please hurry! I've just found another boggart! Oh, please do hurry!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she ran into the room frantically.

" I'm coming, Molly." Lupin stood up and followed Mrs. Wesley out of the room.

Tonks looked over at Harry, " how's the tea?"

"Great." Harry lied again as he placed the book on the shelf.

"Looking for your parents?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah," Harry sat down where Lupin had been sitting. He felt the urge to ask Tonks about Hecate, but decided she might not know much. And if Hagrid wouldn't admit anything it might be just as hard to get any information from Tonks. If Hecate really was in a relationship with Sirius, Tonks would only tell Harry to ask him personally. With that thought Harry decided that it would be more effective to ask Sirius again later that night.


	3. soft sound of snow

Chapter three: "the soft sound of snow."

After dinner that night Harry, Ron and Hermione cleaned the dishes and silverware. They then placed them neatly inside the cabinets. Well except for Ron who broke nearly half of the ones he touched. Luckily Mrs. Wesley was there and with a deep sigh mended the plates and glasses back together.

" Are you going to ask him, Harry?" whispered Ron leaning over to Harry to prevent his mother form hearing them.

" After I finish this." replied Harry scrubbing away at a fork that did not want to come clean.

"Go on, I'll finish the rest." Said Hermione.

Harry set down his sponge and started to move toward the door.

"And where are you going?" asked Mrs. Wesley.

"I was going to work on my homework. I figure I'll get it done early this break and then I can have more time to relax." Answered Harry as though he had better rehearsed this lie then the others.

Mrs. Wesley smiled, "You go right a head, Harry dear." She nudged Ron as though to tell him he could learn a thing or two from Harry.

Ron waved good bye with a half smile and a glance of reluctance at his mother.

"Good night, Harry." Said Hermione.

Harry crept up stairs and down the hallway until he came to Sirius and Professor Lupin's study. Harry was sure that Sirius would be there tonight since he and Lupin were working on something involving Voldemort's were about. Harry knocked on the door and heard Lupin's voice telling him to come in. Harry stepped inside and glanced around noticing that Sirius was not in sight. Only Lupin stood at the desk studying a heap of parchment and open books intently. He looked up at Harry waiting for him to speak.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Harry asked.

Lupin turned his gaze back down to the books and papers sprawled messily across the table.

"He just left to help Hagrid outside." Lupin responded.

"Oh," Harry mumbled, " I wanted to ask him about-."

"Artemis Hacate." Lupin finished as he closed one of his books and walked over to one of the tall bookshelf.

Harry nodded, "yes."

Lupin placed the book back on the shelf and smiled wearily, " of course, who could forget Artemis Hacate?"

"Were you good friends with her?" asked Harry afraid that there may have been hidden sarcasm in Lupin's tone.

Lupin made his way back to his desk, " I'd hope so being that she was my wife for eight years."

Harry felt like hitting himself in the head. Now that he pieced it together she didn't seem like Sirius' type at all. She was indeed the kind of down to earth woman that Remus Lupin would fall in love with.

The door opened harshly and Sirius made his way in, but stopped to stare at the two before him that had become so silent.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Harry looked to Lupin and back to Sirius.

"No." replied Lupin not looking up from his work.

Sirius eyed his friend suspiciously and then turned to Harry.

"I need to show you something," said Sirius as he led Harry out of the room.

Once the two of them were outside in the snow covered back yard Sirius spoke up again.

"You asked him about Artemis, didn't you?" asked Sirius.

"I didn't know-." Started Harry as he followed Sirius to the stump of the old tree that Hagrid had been chopping wood on earlier.

Sirius sat down on the stump and Harry did so on the ground next to him.

" I won't say you don't have a right to know about her," said Sirius, " she was in fact your godmother."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Sirius held up a hand, "I know what your thinking, but the way your parents saw it was that if anything happened to me you could stay with Remus and Artemis. Of course both of us know that didn't play out as we had hoped. Dumbledore thought it best for you to live with the Dursleys. There was already too much mayhem going on in the wizard world."

Harry gazed downward at the snow below him and asked Sirius the question that had been on his mind, " What happened to her?"

Sirius glanced at the sky as though she may have been listening. His gray eyes seemed to turn darker.

"Voldemort killed her, didn't he?" breathed Harry.

Sirius switched his gaze to harry and shook his head.

" I did." Came a voice from behind them.

Harry turned to see Lupin standing behind them hands in his pockets and a scarf around his neck loosely.

" It was an accident, Moony." Said Sirius trying to comfort his friend.

Lupin's pale blue eyes watered, but he wiped them dry and gazed at the snow as it fell softly down from the skies.

"It was six years after your parents died," he began, " Artemis and I had settled down in Ireland which was where we both were raised. My father and every father before him was a werewolf hunter. Ironic, isn't it? After he died he left the house to Artemis and I so we could start a family. The convenience of living where we did was the fact that there was a small forest located a few acres away from our home. Well, every full moon I would hide myself deep within it and place a barrier spell upon myself. That way I couldn't come in contact with an other creature." Lupin paused and breathed in deeply as though every bit of the story was ripping out a piece of his heart slowly.

Sirius began to pick up where his friend left off, " one night Remus forgot."

"I tried to be careful, we both tried. Being young we thought nothing like it would ever happen. It would never happen to us as long as we were careful. But you slip up once and your world can come crashing down on you and over and over your mind keeps telling you, 'everyone told you so'. And you realize that you were a fool for ever thinking you would be different." Lupin stopped again and stared at the snowy ground. His eyes began to water and few tears dropped upon the frozen earth without a sound.

Without glancing up Lupin continued, " it was one morning right before the sun came up. It was the last day of my transformation that month. Artemis had come outside to start her chores early I'm guessing. If she had only waited twenty more minutes the transformation would have been over. Of course how was she to know that I had forgotten my spell? She thought she was safe from me," Lupin let out yet another deep and shaky breath before going on, " I don't know how far she made it outside of the house before I got to her. All I can remember is waking up that morning and finding her mangled body next to mine. I held her in my arms apologizing for everything, but she only smiled and whispered that everything was all right and that she'd be fine. The next thing I knew her body had become limp."

It was silent except for the snow falling to the ground. Harry and Sirius both feeling Remus' pain stared down at the ground fearful to say another word.

"I hope that answers your question, Harry." Said Lupin breaking the unbearable silence in the air.

Harry only nodded and Sirius gazed up at his friend catching his tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Sirius.

Lupin took one last look at Sirius and without so much as a sigh left to return inside.

When Lupin had disappeared Sirius turned to his godson, " That's what snooping around gets you."

Harry, feeling even more guilty stared up at Sirius, " I didn't know." He said defending himself.

Sirius sighed, "Why did Moody even bring this up?"

"I asked him about it. I'm sorry, really I am."

Sirius placed a hand on top on Harry's head and gave a half smile, " I know, but some things are better left alone."

A/n: that's all I have for now. I know, I know! It's completely AU! If you want to flame. Flame! I can't stop you. But this was a fun story to write and I hope you some what enjoyed it. Well, read and review.


End file.
